


On the Run Interlude

by arielchan



Series: on the run [3]
Category: DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arielchan/pseuds/arielchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Child endangerment is underrated as a hobby.</p>
<p>Also, Tony is going to be murdered by Batman and it's not even really his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Run Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a deleted scene for the On the Run universe, just something I wrote while trying to keep my hand in and break my writer's block for the proper series.

For years Tony had expected it would be the booze that eventually killed him, though more than one of his intimate acquaintances had expressed the opinion that he would actually die when his dick rotted off because of an exotic STD. These days, the top of his Life Expectancy Threat List was more Doctor Doom than Jim Beam. Something so mundane as a heart attack had never even touched the top 10, but he was revising that now.

The first thing he saw when he walked into the training area was one Dick Grayson AKA Robin the Teen Wonder, swinging upside down from a trapeze, which was not unusual. The next thing he saw was a headband with a rather small target on it sticking out from the top of his ruffled black hair. The third thing he saw was Clint with his bowstring drawn, aiming straight for the kid’s hairline.

‘I am going to die,’ Tony thought. ‘This is it. My arm is going numb. I smell burning toast. I hope I die quickly and someone immolates me immediately so that Batman doesn’t get his hands on my corpse, because he will find a way to bring me back and _kill me again_.’ “Oh my god, Clint,” Tony said. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Surprised, Clint loosed his arrow, and Tony closed his eyes. He reopened them only when he heard Dick laughing. “That. Was. _Awesome_ ,” the kid grinned, still dangling upside down, with an arrow lodged neatly into the little target. “I’m pretty sure Speedy couldn’t make that shot. Actually, I’m not sure _Green Arrow_ could make that one.”

Clint was smirking. “Well, they’ve probably never _had_ to make it before.”

“Holy shit, Barton, what were you thinking?”

"Uhhh... Training exercise?”


End file.
